BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams
by EnnaGirl
Summary: I am Naruto Uzumaki... I am Asta Roshe Namikaze. I am a boisterous Genin... I am a captain of the Anbu Black ops. I am a boy in a genjutsu... i am a girl casting a Genjutsu. Setting the stage... A trilogy. goes up to Sasuke's Betrayel.
1. Chapter 1

BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams.

Chapter 1

I'm Late because some guy had to introduce a story and he made me listen…

Children of Konoha are told the story of the nine-tailed fox, and here is how that tail goes…

_A long time ago, a demon fox with 9 tails existed. When a tail was swung, it would destroy mountains and cause a tsunami. To counter it, the people gathered ninjas.One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died. That ninja was known as the fourth hokage. But in his sacrifice, he brought down the fox, and is thus remarked as a hero._

This story. Is just a story. The ninjas who survived that fight, and maybe their wives or the like, know a story akin to the truth…

_A long time ago, a demon fox with 9 tails existed. When a tail was swung, it would destroy mountains and cause a tsunami. To counter it, the people gathered ninjas.One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died. That ninja was known as the fourth hokage. He sacrificed his life to seal the demon in to a boy, Uzumaki Naruto._

And even then, of the few ninjas who knew this, less then a handful knew the full extent of the truth. The handful including the subject, Tsunade, Jiraiya and a mystery man…

Uzumaki Naruto. Is a genjutsu. Cast on the child by the 5th hokage, Tsunade, who became hokage after the fourth died. When the child was 7, it had created and mastered the ultimate form of illusion. "The ultimate henge" it was called, it changed the users appearance, and the likeness of their chakra, to anything desired.

So the kyuubi was not sealed in the baby boy, Uzumaki Naruto, but a 4-year old girl, Asta Roshe Namikaze…

A blonde haired girl with dazzling crimson-red eyes startled awake from her peaceful slumber. Glancing around to find the cause of this disturbance, she saw no one. Looking at the clock, she sighed. 7am. _I've got a meeting with Tsunade at 8.30 and then "Naruto" has to go fail the genin exam for the third time in a row… how troublesome… oh god, I'm starting too sound like shikamaru. Oh well, best get up now._

And this girl is no ordinary girl. A prodigy in her own right, she has far surpassed the rank of genin, but makes her "Naruto" self fail so she doesn't have too work so much.

I mean… Failing academy student for half a day… Sleep the other half… Anbu black-op captain by night… The usual.

But having to do false training she'd already mastered and D-ranked missions on top of that?? No thanks.

But thus is the life of Asta Roshe Namikaze… Daughter of the Yondaime Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 2**

**I'm late because the Orange fox went on a mission and we got to meet the Crimson fox...**

Sasuke sighed before glancing at his watch for the millionth time that morning. I mean sure, the dobe was occasionally late for something, but half an hour late?

Bored of the blue shirt and white shorts he used too wear, Sasuke had taken to wearing different clothes daily since becoming a genin. Today he was dressed in a long white open coat with no sleeves and underneath he wore a dark blue long-sleeved top and dark blue long pants. Snapping back to attention after hearing a child laugh, Sasuke sighed again.

It had been Sasuke's fault for wanting to wait and see if Naruto would have ichiraku ramen for breakfast like he usually did before missions. But noooooo. The dipshit hadn't shown up yet. Getting pissed, the Uchiha opted for 10 more minutes.

Sure, they'd only been genin for 2 weeks, but each morning, as Sasuke walked past Ichiraku in his effort to get to the bridge early, (GOD knows why.) he always saw Naruto and Iruka chatting and eating Ramen, _always._

Not 2 minutes after those thoughts, someone walked in and out of his field of vision, causing him to turn his head and subsequently widen his eyes.

"_She's… Hot…"_ Now, for Sasuke to say something like that, no, an Uchiha to say something like that was… Epic. I mean, call the friggin reporters, it's the end of the woooooooorld!

But actually, if you looked up and down the street, guys were staring and being slapped by their respective women, some fainting from nosebleeds at naughty ideas and yadda yadda.

Looking at the girl though, you can see why. Lovely golden locks, which just go past her shoulder looked elegant as they bounced with her steps. Lovely crimson/red eyes took in the world with a caring yet calculating gaze. She was Average height with breasts that fit her age and body. Her clothes were a blinding clash of red and black, but what surprised Sasuke was the konoha headband around her neck.

But as quickly as the goddess arrived, she disappeared in to the crowds. Sasuke sighed and glanced at his watch. _"5 more minutes, then I'm going to the Hokage tower to meet up with scarecrow and bubblegum hair."_

10 minutes later, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were walking up the stairs to the Hokage office. "Uno… Kakashi-Sensei? Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked down at her. "He could be waiting for us, or on mission with Jiraiya again or maybe just sleeping in. Who knows?" _'Honestly… Why does she care?'_

Rounding the corner on to the Hokage's floor, they heard yelling. "You have got to be KIDDING ME!! Why do I have to go work on a genin team!" A female, very angry voice yelled.

Upon reaching the door, they heard the muffled answer of Tsunade. "'Cos I said so." The trio leaned their ears against the door to listen.

"But… I don't… You Can't…" The voice said, "You can be so…" Sakura shuffled a little and the voice stopped. Less then a second later, the doors flew open, and Kakashi was just able to stay standing, Sakura and Sasuke however weren't as lucky and went crashing to the ground.

"I knew they weren't very good… but that was pathetic." The voice said and Sasuke bristled. He looked up, ready to glare at the insulter, but stopped. It was the girl, the _sexy_ one.

Kakashi smiled, well his eye crinkled, indicating such. "Hey! And just who might you be lovely lady?" Sakura sweat dropped, just like him to flirt.

"Kakashi. Woohoo, over here." Tsunade called, and the 4 people looked at her. "This 'lovely lady' will be accompanying you on missions until further notice. Naruto's away with Jiraiya, learning how to spy and withhold large amounts of information." She gave a half-hearted glare at the girl and she sighed, before turning around and smiling at the trio.

"You must be Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. I'm a friend of Naruto's and have heard a bit about you." She smiled, and Kakashi couldn't help but notice that she had rather pointy, elongated canines. "My name is Asta Roshe Namikaze."

Kakashi was shocked, to say the least, and stood there in that state for half an hour. When he finally snapped too, he found the group sitting in the beanbag chairs and the couches, talking. He came up and stood behind Asta. "You mean to tell me you are Minato-Sensei's daughter, whom I had yet to've been informed about?" he said incredibly darkly, in an effort to frighten her, which might've worked. As you could see, Sakura jumped out of her skin and practically shit herself with fright.

However, the girl just sat there, and took another sip of her red bull. "Uhm… Yup, that's about it." She swished the can around in her hand and glanced up at him. "Took you that long to figure it out, ne?"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled, Tsunade giving a hearty smile. "Well, now that Kakashi is back in the present, its time to give you guys a mission." Asta frowned.

"Already, Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

Kakashi frowned, but not about the mission part, "But wait… Tsunade-sama, I thought Naruto was… I'm confused."

Tsunade sweat dropped, and glanced up at Asta to see what she could come up with to cover it up. "Well you see, Naruto is actually my cousin." She said and smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Sakura's jaw dropped,"But I thought Naruto was a good for nothing orphan…"

Asta's eyes darkened as she eyed the pink haired bit… girl. Tsunade, being worried if Asta was gunna snap, glanced between the two. To the shock of Tsunade and Shizune, whom just walked in at Sakura's comment, Asta smiled. "Yeh, I guess your right."


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOK 1: Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm late because the mission was canceled and the Goddess' felt like boasting…**

Tsunade sighed before glancing up at Kakashi, "Anyway, Here are the mission specs." She said, before handing him a scroll, and accepting one in return, from a worried looking Shizune.

"Wait, wait, wait." She said, sighing, as the group was walking out the door. "That mission will have to wait for Naruto when he gets back in a week, till then team 7 is dismissed to train, but not today, today you get the day off." Kakashi sighed happily, As well as Sakura, while Sasuke and Asta frowned.

As they turned and walked out the door, Sasuke and Asta began chatting about Jutsu's while Sakura contributed every other minute. Just after they exited however, Kakashi and Asta stopped briefly when they heard a… Hawk call. Kakashi Sighed. _'Hawk, A call to All Anbu Level Ninja Available in the village, including me. '_

Before he could excuse himself however, Asta began talking. "I think we should take this time to rest and equip weapons for some serious training tommorow, ne?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded before heading off in their own directions. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, if he didn't know any better, He'd think the hawk call included her. Jumping on a nearby roof and hightailing it too his house too get changed, he shook his head. '_Impossible, she's only as good as Sasuke, if that._' But upon looking behind him, He couldn't see her whatsoever. He raised an eyebrow.

10 Minutes later, a large group of shinobi, about 20 or 30, were sitting around a large table in a large meeting room, some leaning against the walls, others in chairs. At the front, was a long bench, where 6 chairs sat. A few minutes later, Tsunade walked in to the room, tailed by 5 females with long hair, masks covering their faces. Taking their seats at the long table, the room hushed in anticipation, though the black-ops looked like they couldn't care less.

"Welcome, Anbu, Black-ops and Hunters of Konoha. I'll get straight to the point. How many of you have heard of the 5 Konoha goddesses?" Tsunade asked.

Of course, all the Black-ops raise their hands, as well as a few others, including Kakashi. But none of the rookie Anbu raised theirs.

"Well, I expected you all to know, just to make this easier, but I guess I'm to explain." Tsunade sighed. "The 5 Konoha Goddesses are 5 exceptional young kunoichis who've made it to the rank of Black-op captain and currently rule over them. They're codenames include 'The goldest cheetah'" At this point the shinobi looked at the masks of the people next to the godaime, realizing that they were the goddesses. " 'The purest cat', 'The crimson fox', 'The cunning Monkey' and 'The Silver Dawn."

Kakashi wondered why the 'kage was telling them this, not many people needed to know the business of the black-ops. "Um… Tsunade-Sama… Why are you telling us this?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled grimly. "Well, you see, due to a decrease in Anbu due to slightly complicated border patrols, we have many new anbu, so they should know about the girls. Also the black-ops will be taking on the border patrols and will often meet up with shinobi leaving the country."

Some of the ninja looked around nodding to each other; it made a pretty decent amount of sense. But what the hell do they know, they don't even have names >.>

"Right… Anyway, Squad 1 will be on duty this week…" Tsunade said, before twitching 1 or 2 groans. "And then squad 4, 5, 2 and 3."

Again the ninjas nodded, before gradually leaving, till the 5 goddesses, their squads, the godaime and Kakashi were left.

"Tsunade…" Kakashi started and the blonde turned to him. "When am I going to get off my jounin probation and become an Anbu again? I KNOW it was wrong to jump in on those girls in the hot springs, it was an accident!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched while the female Black-ops giggled. "Kakashi-kun, you will be an anbu when I say you will be an anbu. Now go?" Kakashi grumbled and disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOK 1: Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm late because…. You know what? I dunno… This is just a filler…**

And for the rest of the week, things were pretty average. Asta sparred with Sasuke for hours at a time, Sasuke never managing to get a hit in, but always coming close, like when he first fought Kakashi for the bells. On the last day, when Naruto was coming back that night, they all went out to eat. Not at ichiraku mind! No, they went to the Barbeque place team 10 (Ino-Shika-Cho) always eats at.

Sakura was rambling about a new jutsu she found in a scroll, and how it talked about her clan and that she might have a kekei genkai. Asta was half paying attention as she munched on a piece of steak; thinking about the mission Tsunade had assigned 'Naruto' and 'his' team.

Kakashi was leaning his back against the window with his head buried in his book, one leg bent up on the chair, other on the floor. Sasuke was eating his chops slowly, pondering how to actually get Asta to a fight, and he smirked when he found one.

"Hey Asta… I bet you can't beat Kakashi-Sensei in a fight, I haven't even seen you do any jutsus." Sasuke asked. "Or can't you do any?"

"I know more jutsus then Kakashi does." She said, not really paying attention.

Kakashi's head shot up and he snapped his book shut. "Oh really? But I know 1243 jutsus. So, you think you know more, then prove it."

Asta looked at him lazily, there'd been a bit of tension between the two because Kakashi wanted to know why Asta was so good and Asta not telling him. She sighed and stood up. "All right, come on then."

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at her, confused, while Kakashi stood up as well. The growp left, paying of course, and Asta silently steered them in the direction of their training area. After arriving she turned to Kakashi. "Lets spar then. Taijutsu only. Why?'cos I'm tired and it'll end quicker this way."

Kakashi nodded, " If I win, you have to answer my questions."

Asta was stretching as she mumbled a 'Sure, right, whatever.'

Suddenly a voice cut through the twilighty darkness, "Hey Asta, didn't Tsunade-sama tell you not to play with Anbu ranks?"

"Yep" The girl said, not turning around while the others did. 3 People sat in a tree 2 girls with shoulder length hair stood on a branch, one with silver hair and one with orange, and between them, sitting cross-legged was a boy with just-past-ear length hair. They all appeared to be around Asta's age.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOK 1: Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 5**

**I'm late because the Scarecrow and the Crimson Fox had a big fight…**

Kakashi and Asta, who had a grin on her face, stood opposing each other in the centre of the clearing. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering what exactly Asta could do, as she never showed any special skills and never used any jutsu's. Kakashi did research on his opponents, despite how little he could find, but Asta wasn't one of those you could just study, you had to fight her to figure out her moves.

Kakashi slipped into an offensive stance. Asta just sighed. "I hope your ready, Asta. I'm going to leave you Bloody and beaten by the end of this!"

"… Right Kakashi, Right…"

Kakashi charged at Asta, pulling out a ChisaKatana in the process. Asta moved out of the way, but Kakashi spun the sword and it went right through her.

"The clone jutsu? Try harder Asta!"

"How about this? Shadow clone jutsu!"

Five clones appeared, but they just blocked Kakashi's relentless attacks with his Short sword. Asta, on the other hand, was writing down something across the Field. Sasuke was Curious while Sakura was dumbfounded. What was she thinking doing something like that? Then they found out when Asta showed what she was writing down.

"Got it, Hatake Kakashi. Taijutsu rating: 7/10, Genjutsu rating: 6.5 /10, Ninjutsu rating: 9/10. Carries a ChisaKatana that gives him an advantage by extending his reach of his Taijutsu and being pointy. Overall ninja skill: 7.5/10. Overall danger to me: Hehehe… Zero."

Sasuke and Sakura were wondering what gave Asta the audacity to judge an opponent, while Her team just snickered… They knew that Asta had just given an exact evaluation of Kakashi's overall skill, something only a Jounin of any level could do in this village, as it was required in the Jounin examination. Kakashi was pissed at the last part, but could tell she was at least over the Jounin rank.

Kakashi rushed Asta once again with his Chisakatana, but this time it went straight through Asta's body, but it didn't disperse like a bunshin, it just slowly separated in the air. Kakashi New immediately what was happening

"Nice one Asta, afterimage…" One of Asta's friends said, smirking

"Uno, what's an afterimage?" Sakura asked as the two genin looked over at the group.

"Umm… InuHime, you should tell them, you're the best at explaining jutsu's"

"Right Stripes, ok, it's an advanced move used mostly by Taijutsu users, it requires rapid acceleration, fast reaction time, and high speed levels. When you use it, you see an opponent coming, predict his move, and then you move." Looking at the girl behind her friends back.

"But isn't that just simple? They would have taught us that at the academy if it…"

"No, Bubble Gum, it isn't that simple. When you use an afterimage, you have to make a chakra imprint of your body, then you henge it right when you move, making it seem as though your standing still while you get behind someone. I've seen her do it before, and people like Gai a couple of times, as it would be the only move that requires more than enough chakra to enhance movement. For Asta to use it, she must have trained on this for years."

"Then isn't she breaking the rules, they said no ninjutsu or genjutsu." Sasuke said

"Just because she's using chakra doesn't mean it's a jutsu, Sheesh! Some genin we've got these days

Kakashi was getting mad as ever. Every time he would attack, the Girl would somehow leave an afterimage, or casually dodge it with a smile. Now he was spinning his Short sword to prepare for one of his family jutsus. Asta's 3 friends immediately recognized the jutsu, as well as Asta herself. He whispered something that no one could hear and his Chisakatana started to glow with the white chakra reserved for all Hatake's. Kakashi spun his Sword over his head and once again took up an offensive stance, as Asta raised an eyebrow he smirked.

"You won't be able to get out of this one with that stupid trick!"

"Fine, but someone like you should know to look underneath the underneath, or maybe in this case, above the underneath."

Kakashi looked up to see Asta, sitting on a near by tree. The blonde Girl was smirking her head off.

"I guess if you're going to take me seriously, I'll have to go on the offensive!" She said

Asta neatly jumped down, and Kakashi charged her in that instant. Right before she hit ground, Kakashi hit her, but unluckily for the Silver haired, it was another afterimage.

"You bitch! I'll…unghh…"

Kakashi was met with a quick blow to the stomach, followed by a severe kick to the head. He doubled over, holding his head and stomach in pain.

"I still… I still don't believe you… You can't be sensei's child… he never had any!" He said, looking up and glaring at her.

"Yo, red eye, you're not my sensei, neither do I respect you, so shut the hell up. Tell me, was it that hard to recognize me? Blonde hair, albeit red eyes, but still, blood type B, That goddamned happy attitude and the list goes on." She stated.

"Pfft, whatever. Even if you are the Sensei's daughter, I'll always be better than you! After all, I'm a jounin, and I was trained by him and you weren't!" He scowled

Asta's final strike sent Kakashi head first into a tree, and red chakra was coming out of her arm in fine lines. Sakura knew what they were.

"Chakra strings?" She asked, to know one in particular.

Asta's strings pierced Kakashi's body like kunai, and Asta wrapped them around the Jounin, holding him in the air.

"Give up. With this jutsu, I can literally tear you apart."

"Never! I'll…"

"Hehehe, Nice one Asta, but I think we can call you a winner." Haiinu said, sweat dropping.

"Nice save, Haiinu."

Asta giggled as she dropped Kakashi and went over to talk to her friends. "I've never seen that taijutsu style before Asta." He said after picking himself up and walking back to the group, of which Sasuke and Sakura were part of as Asta's friends elaborated on the details of the fight.

"The very essence of my taijutsu is to be seen, but not touched, heard, or even smelled. It's to become a… ghost." She said, before smiling, turning to her friends. "We should go, Naruto will be back in an hour."

Nodding to team 7, the group fazed out of view.


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOK 1: Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 6**

**I'm late because…. You know what? I dunno… This is just a filler…**

That night Kakashi lay in his bed, trying to get over his headache, mulling the events of the day over in his head. That fight… She was amazing. He hadn't seen anyone fight that well since… well, his sensei. He smirked, eyes dancing. Plus, she's really hot. He frowned suddenly. But Naruto comes back tonight, which means we won't be training with her anymore… Damn.

Sasuke was thinking along similar lines. That fight was so cool, I could hardly keep track of most of her moves, and obviously Kakashi was having just as much trouble. She's hot… It's a pity she's 4 years older then me. He frowned, before shrugging somewhat. Oh well. We'll see what happens, we probably won't see each other again. That thought causing a slightly painful throb in his chest, he rolled over and flicked the switch off the lamp on his nightstand, pulling up his blanket and falling asleep,

The next day Sasuke was the first one to arrive at the bridge, as usual. Leaning against the railing for who knows how long, he jumped when a voice pierced through the air. "Ohayo Sasuke-Teme!" A loud voice said and he glanced up to see an annoying blonde… with a new outfit, he thought, eyeing it.

Naruto had dropped the horrendous orange jumpsuit for a long red top, with thick black cuffs, as well as long black pants which flared at the bottom and a vest reminiscent of the one Kakashi wears, only black. He wore it open over the top.

"Hn, dobe. Nice getup." Sasuke said getting over his previous start. The blonde grinned, grabbing the bottoms of the vest and spinning slightly.

"I know, cool eh? Asta bought it for me!" He stopped spinning to look at the Uchiha. "That's right… She said she was my temporary replacement, what did you think of her Teme?"

Sasuke snorted. "She's good."

Naruto frowned, Asta was _so_ better then good, even to an Uchiha… _Especially_ to an Uchiha "Whatever Teme."

Sasuke, abut to retaliate, stopped when a blot of pink splashed in to view, and sighed softly. Naruto, following his line of sight, grinned when he saw Sakura, "Hey Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura, running, ran straight passed Naruto, jolting him slightly, and straight up to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun, I learnt a new jutsu, wanna see?"

"No" Sasuke said.

Naruto watched as Sakura continued to try to start up a conversation. '_Honestly, why do we try Naruto?' _Asta's voice asked from the back of his mind. (Asta tip no. 1. They are 1 person but when in Naruto form she goes to a different state of mind, where she can truthfully say she's male, is clumsy and an over all worse ninja, hence having very different ranks. That is why the 'Splits' can talk to each other.)

"Umm… Hello Sakura-chan." Naruto tried again.

Sakura turned to him with a scowl on her face for interrupting her. "What do you want Naruto?" She asked darkly.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he grinned "Well I just got back and you haven't said a word to me so I was just thinking…"

Sakura looked at him blandly "Now I have."

Turning back to Sasuke she began talking again "You such a great Ninja Sasuke! I don't think anyone could beat you!"

Naruto sweat dropped. _'She seems to have forgotten about how Kakashi beat him into the ground during the bell test, Naruto.'_

Naruto sighed_ 'Or how he couldn't land a hit on you, period.' _(Asta tip no. 2. The 'splits' have the same memory as the other side and know who was in charge when said memory happened. But of course, Naruto would be likely to blurt things he shouldn't know out, while Asta would just sigh.)

Naruto proceeded to sit down and chat with Asta about the clothes he was wearing, he wanted to wear orange, her red and black. Before they knew it a familiar poof resounded in the air and Naruto looked up to see Kakashi give off his infamous 'Yo'.

He grinned. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" he quickly stood up. "What are we doing today?"

Kakashi's eyes lazily turned to look at the blonde, raising an eyebrow at his appearance but answering nonetheless. "Hello Naruto. Actually, today we get to do that C-ranked mission Tsunade assigned us a week ago."

"Sweet-Tebayo!" He yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

Sasuke sighed and Sakura clicked her tongue impatiently while Kakashi just pulled out his book, then the four proceeded to head towards the hokage tower.

Upon arrival at the tower, Naruto burst through the doors, making Tsunade jump, before he walked over to the desk, grinning.

"Hey Baa-chan! Kakashi-Sensei said you had a mission for us." He stated as the rest walked in through the now open door to stand slightly behind him.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes I do Naruto, I would like you all to meet Tazuna, you will be guarding him on his way to wave country to finish a bridge, then see to it that he completes it."

Naruto turned around to see a door opening, revealing an old, drunk man, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that screamed '_Yay! Plot development!_'

"Thank-you Tsunade-san." Kakashi said and Naruto's head swiveled around to see him receiving a scroll from her. "Okay team, we leave in an hour, pack everything you'll need."

Everyone else left while Naruto stayed, just as the door shut, Kakashi listening from behind it.

"So… I assume you have been busy with 'Jaraiya'?" Tsunade asked.

"I sent a clone with him if that's what you're asking." The boy said.

Tsunade's eyes hardened slightly, wary of this new piece of information. "So…?"

Naruto's eyes also turned a few shades colder, courtesy of Asta. "_He_ is planning something, that much is sure. We heard something about the Chuunin Exams… But nothing solid."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before silently turning and walking down the corridor, this was cause for thought. Why would Naruto send a clone with Jaraiya, if so, where was Naruto during the past week?

And who was _He_?


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOK 1: Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 7**

**I'm late because the orange fox went on a mission with the scarecrow, black cat and pink leopard, and I just HAD to see them all off.**

The next morning, at 9am, 5 people left the cover of Konohagakure and set off along the long rocky path.

Naruto, dressed in a long red coat and black flared pants, without a top, but a fine chiseled chest, walked directly behind Tazuna, senses open. Sasuke, also wearing a coat, though this one was blue with the Uchiha crest on the back, wore a white long sleeved top, with long white flared pants, Walked in the lead, trying to ignore a certain pink-haired fangirl. SAID pink-haired fangirl, wearing long white flared pants, and a pink top with no shoulders, yet having sleeves, walked just behind and too the left of Sasuke. Kakashi, dressed in the standard jounin outfit walked next to Tazuna, reading his favorite orange book but, like Naruto, keeping his senses open.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Kakashi eyed him slightly from behind the cover of his book. '_Naruto isn't acting right_.' Kakashi was thinking.

Why isn't Naruto acting right? Well… Usually, when in Naruto form, Asta's abilities and sense go down drastically, turning her in to the young "Dobe" we all know her as. But, due to a slight tweaking with the jutsu this morning, it was only half as bad, and in rationality, he/she was now a ninja of Kakashi's caliber.

The group walked for what seemed like hours, Sasuke swapping place with Kakashi so the 20-year-old pervert could cop an earful from Sakura.

Tazuna sighed, the only people talking were the emo and the bubblegum, Kakashi, his oh-so-reliable Jounin was reading a perverted book and he was really nervous about the blonde behind him.

"Hehehe… I'm screwed aren't I?" He asked himself softly.

"Yup" Naruto said from behind, having heard, ending the word with a light popping noise.

Startled slightly, the man jumped, which in turn, made Sakura jump at the sudden movement… Right in to a puddle.

Naruto instantly narrowed his eyes, as he rushed forward and grabbed Sakura by the waist, just getting her out of the way as a man appeared out of the puddle, kunai raised, before going to stand defensively in front of Tazuna. Kakashi, Sasuke and a dazed Sakura took up a guard as another person appeared from the puddle.

In the recesses of her mind, Asta sighed at the flashback that was surfacing.

_4 masked black-ops, a crimson fox, a black fox, a silver fox and an orange fox were resting in a clearing after a heavy duty mission, all carrying minor wounds. Asta stood on guard, watching for any approaching enemies with her crimson/red eyes, when they narrowed lightly, and she retreated into a near by tent._

_Suddenly a group of 10-12 mist shinobi jumped out of the bushes, expecting to see a camp full of sleeping Jounin or Anbu at best. Dead wrong. 4 Black-ops surrounded the group, Asta weighing their options. These guys were part of WTR, the Mist's version of Anbu._

_She glanced at her comrades; they were all tired and wounded. She sighed. Talking very, very softly into her mike, she issued an order. The 3 subordinates stiffened slightly, but seeing the rigid don't-defy-me stance she occupied, they went straight into action._

_In less then 5 seconds, 13 people stood in the clearing. 12 WTR and 1 ANBU black-op. yes, she was 3 ranks above them, but that didn't mean 12 to 1 were good odds._

_One of them, having loosened his guard, began talking, with an obvious smirk beneath his mask. "What do we have here, poppet?" Asta smirked lightly and disappeared. The next mili-second, the man collapsed, head rolling off into the shrubbery._

_The 11 men left stood still for a minute before running, swords high in the air, as Asta's crimson eyes became slitted and glowed slightly, a thin outline of red chakra surrounding her._

_5 Minutes later, 10 bodies lay on the ground, surrounding a panting Asta, while 2 other WTR nins slowly crawled backwards, staring at her in awe._

_Her head snapped up and the 2 jumped up and bolted, leaving their fallen comrades behind._

_After being retrieved by her team, she'd spent three days in intensive care for a sword wound through the shoulder._

_She always made sacrifices when it could mean a possible death for anyone on her squad, and that's why they held her in such high esteems._

Snapping back to attention, the ninja's were rushing forward, clawed gloves raised, straight at Tazuna, whom Naruto was in front of. With an uncharacteristic smirk, Naruto pulled out several kunai, sending them straight at the pair, forcing them to split up and they ran to stand on either side of Tazuna, a few meters back, while Naruto stood in front of the old man, gaze flickering between the two.

Kakashi stood with his book, not really caring what was happening, while Sakura gaped and Sasuke watched, intrigued.

"Tazuna…" Naruto whispered, very softly, so only the old man could hear him. "When I give the signal, quickly jump backwards, ok?" The man nodded dumbly and Naruto pulled out 6 kunai, one between each of his fingers.

Crouching slowly, Naruto jumped up, flicking his wrist to send 2 kunai to the left of each enemy nin, turning upside down in the air, he flicked 2 more, faster, at the first two, sending them right, flying behind each nin, who looked about, bewildered.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted and Tazuna clumsily jumped backwards as Naruto threw the last two kunai. As they hit the first 2, they once again changed direction, coming straight back at Naruto, whom caught them with a grin as he landed between the 2 ninja.

Kakashi looked up to see a glimmer on Naruto's wrist, upon closer study, he realized it was Nin wire, which was also attached to the kunai… Well this afternoon just turned gory.

Naruto, then quickly yanked his hands in the opposite direction, crossing them over. Sakura wondered what he'd done when the ninja faltered, while Sasuke was shocked over that move.

'_The only person I've ever seen through kunai with such accuracy, was when I was watching Itachi training. In fact… it looked almost just like that…'_

The ninja dropped like stones, bleeding seriously from very deep cuts, caused by the Nin wire on their backs.

Naruto nodded briefly and most of the people looked at him in awe, while Kakashi's face turned sour underneath his mask… How could Naruto have executed such a complex attack, in fact, it was so fast, Tazuna almost missed it and was lucky he jumped back in time.

Naruto, ignoring the stares, walked up to one of the men, inspecting the wound on his back, before roughly flipping him over before pulling out a kunai and…

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and he looked up. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm about to slit his throat, why?"

Sakura gasped "Why? WHY? He's a human being Naruto, you can't just kill him!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "I can't help but think you'd make a hopeless medic Sakura… This wound is fatal, as in not even Tsunade herself couldn't heal it." Sakura's face fell. "So technically, I'm just ending his pain." Naruto said, with a slightly scary smile.

"But… But… You can't." Sakura choked out.

Naruto sighed. "You need to understand Sakura, being a ninja also means being a killer." And before anyone could move, Naruto cut the guys throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**BOOK 1: Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 8**

**I was late because The Black cat caught 5 fat fish and a Crimson Fox.**

After a heavy, uncomfortable silence, the group began to walk again, Naruto leading for some reason.

When night fell, the group camped a good distance off the road, spreading out 3 tents, 1 for Sakura, 1 for Sasuke and Naruto and 1 for Tazuna and Kakashi. Kakashi pulled together 3 massive logs before setting them in a big triangle while Sakura was off collecting twigs and such for a fire and Sasuke was catching fish. Naruto was bored, so was Asta. Currently, Naruto would be considered daydreaming as he sat in his mind realm and played checkers with Asta, when suddenly she jumped up with a smile, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

Asta's smile broader. "Well, who knows when our next chance to have a bath will be, and there is a river just near by…"

Naruto sighed. " Fine, but when we get there, YOU can have a bath. I don't like cold streams."

As Naruto opened his eyes, he stood up and stretched, before heading in the direction of the rather slow running river where he took off his clothes and jumped in, but just before he touched the water, he was surrounded by a smokescreen and, with a splash, a crimson bikini wearing Asta disappeared under the water.

Coming back up, she took in a deep breath and smiled, doing a few backstrokes and floating around. The smoke was still there, but it was more like a cover. She began floating on her back and grabbed hold of a rock that was sticking out of the bank, so as not to float away.

Suddenly feeling drowsy, she blinked lightly, not quite asleep, yet neither awake, she'd recently done 3 double S-ranked missions and was rather tired.

Sasuke, farther up the river in a long clearing, had just finished catching 5 big fat fish and was carrying them back to camp when he noticed a light screen of smoke coming from where the clearing met the forest again, further down river.

Instantly curious, he followed the river, and was surprised by what he saw.

Asta's eyes shot open when a footstep sounded on the bank next to her, jumping up she drew 10 senbon, from god knows where, but stopped when she saw a shocked Sasuke.

"A…Asta? What are you doing here? Where's Naruto?" he stammered, before quickly putting up his usual mask of uncaringness.

Asta scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh… Um… Well… You see…" She sighed. "Me and Naruto are actually the same person."

Sasuke blinked, "Oh, okay the- WHAT!?"

Asta flinched. "Well, its really complicated, but basically Naruto never existed, he was just a Henge, and I was the one casting it." She said as Sasuke flopped down on his ass.

"… Uh Huh…" Sasuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly as the girl continued.

"…So I would Henge as Naruto every now and then, and I did it so much that there's like a chibi Naruto running around in my head..." She said.

"…Uh Huh…."

"…And you can't tell anyone 'cos I would personally make your life a living hell." She finished with a smile.

Given a few minutes, after all the information was filed and categorized in Sasuke's mind, he smirked. "Of course I wouldn't."

Suddenly, a voice called out, sounding like Kakashi, and then one from Sakura. Asta quickly Henge'd into something more suitable, a red with black flames Kage cloak with a black jounin vest and the normal, but black, ninja pants with red sandals.

As Kakashi rounded the corner of a tree, he was expecting to find Sasuke and Naruto, not Sasuke and ASTA! So he blinked, then he raised an eyebrow. "Asta?"

"Hey 'Kashi." She said with a smile, which he couldn't help but smile back to, even though it was hidden, he also didn't fail to notice a strange look in the Uchiha's eyes.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, Naruto was needed on another mission and so I, being the fastest Nin available, took up the job of replacing him." She said, before bending slightly into the friendly hug of Sakura.

"Well, We'll have to rearrange the tenting order, Sasuke with Tazuna, Sakura by herself, and Asta with me, Ne?" He said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Asta smiled, "No way Kakashi, I'm not that easy. I'll bunk with Sakura, you two oldies can sleep together and Sasuke can be a loner, mmk?" She raised an eyebrow, and with a resigned sigh Kakashi, and everyone else, agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**BOOK 1: Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 9**

**I was late because Mr. scarecrow Nearly burnt the fish and I had to save them!**

After heading back to camp, the group all sat on the 3 neatly arranged logs while Kakashi put the fish on.

"So… What about the shifts? You know, the guarding shifts where we take turns on lookout for bad guys." Asta asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Hm… It might be best if Sasuke and me took the first half of the night then you and Sakura take the second half."

Asta, in turn, raised an eyebrow. "But… if you and me take the first shift and the genins take the next, I'll watch them." She said with a smile. "Plus, we get to get them out of bed, and have Sakura chat non-stop to Sasuke, which will surely piss him off." She giggled lightly, as said genins were packing away the tools used for fishing a little distance away.

Kakashi smiled, if the upturning of his eye was any indication. " My, won't that be fun."

"Hey Asta!" Sakura called, and the pair looked over. Sakura was kneeling by her travel bag. "Could you gimme a hand with something!" Asta nodded and walked over to her.

Sasuke, done with the fishing equipment, walked over to Kakashi, a piece of paper in his hand, to which made the man raise an eyebrow. "Ne, Sensei. Do you know what this symbol means?"

Sasuke showed him the piece of paper and his lone eye widened. It was a black diamond shape, but from the top came a small spiral, which swirled lightly into the middle, and beneath it two dots.

"Where did you get that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I just drew it now." Sasuke said.

"And what made you draw something like this? Where did you see it?" He asked eagerly.

Sasuke thought about it, and answered smoothly. "When I found Asta in the forest, she was washing her hands in the stream and her sleeves were rolled up, it was on her left arm."

Kakashi's eyes slowly widened and he glanced at Asta, who was chatting animatedly with Sakura about something, while the girl nodded attentively. Sasuke looked at the man strangely, "Ugh… Sensei?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, this means Asta's a much better ninja then we thought she was…" He said trailing off, not looking at him.

"Not that, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, shaking his head, as the man glanced at him. "The fish are burning…"

With a yelp, Kakashi jumped up and yanked the fish out of the fire (they're on skewers) before sighing. Asta and Sakura giggled at the scene and Tazuna came out of his tent, before the group went over to the fire to sit down.

After supper, Sasuke went to his tent, while Sakura and Asta went to theirs to set it up, and Tazuna went to do the same. Kakashi, however, jumped into a tree and perched on a branch, pulling out his favorite book as he waited for Asta to come out again.


	10. Chapter 10

**BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 10**

**I'm late because the scarecrow spent the night with the crimson fox and… NOT THAT WAY!**

So enraptured in this epic novel of his, (It was just getting to the good part) Kakashi failed to notice Asta, who was silently creeping up behind him.

Performing hand signs, the smirking girl held her two index fingers in front of her lips and whispered. "Fire style: Jet hot stream."

Kakashi started as a stream of white-hot fire flew just past his good eye, and straight onto his book. With a yelp, he bean shaking it rapidly, but it was useless, the book was burnt to a crisp, RIP.

He turned around angrily, but the anger deflated when he saw Asta trying to conceal a fit of giggles… And needless to say, she wasn't doing to well. In fact, she was laughing so hard, she doubled over and slipped on the for-some-reason-I'm-wet Branch. She blinked, and was about to flip and land safely when she found herself engulfed in a pair of strong, warm arms.

As the pair landed on the ground, Asta looked up at him. "You knew I could've easily landed safely from that."

He looked down at her before lightly setting her on her feet. "And so what if I did?"

Asta sighed, a small smile flitting across her lips as they jumped back onto a _dry _tree branch and sat down. Asta leaned her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her, before returning his gaze to the trees. " You're a Goddess."

She tilted her head to look at him. "Is that a statement or a compliment?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A statement." He said, looking down at her again. "So… No wonder I couldn't lay a hand on you, ne? So just which one of them are you? And are Stripes, Haiinu and Inuhime your subordinates?"

Asta sighed. "I'm The Crimson Fox and yes, they are my _team."_

As they continued to watch the wind brush through the trees, the pair just sat there with content looks on their faces, when suddenly Asta looked up at Kakashi again, a slight frown marring her features.

"You don't… Like… Naruto, do you?" Kakashi looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, before sighing.

"No, I don't. Maybe its because of the demon…" Asta narrowed her eyes slightly at this. "Or maybe its because he reminds me so much of sensei, or his way to happy attitude… I don't know. But no, I don't like him."

Asta's gaze turned back to the trees and not too long after she let out a yawn, and Kakashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Tired, are we?"

She looked at him sourly, "Hey, It's not my fault all right, being a goddess is really tiring, ok? Plus, I just finished 3 Double-S ranked missions before having to race over here to take Naruto's place!"

"Awh… Poor Asta! Go back to the tent and go to sleep, I'll wake Sasuke and we can finish this watch, then I'll wake you and Sakura for your turn, mmk?" She looked up at him with a great full smile, before reaching in to her kunai pouch and pulling out something wrapped in cloth and handing it to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jiraiya asked me to read it too make sure it was a good book before he put it on the market… He's a very good writer, anyway, he said it was based off 2 people in the village after he saw them hugging… I'll go wake Sasuke and then go to bed, thanks 'Kashi-kun." He watched her as she jumped down and went to the boy's tent, before going to her own. As Sasuke was soon to come out of his tent, Kakashi unwrapped the book, eyes going wide as red began to dust his clothed cheeks.

"ICHA ICHA PARADISE, YAOI EDITION!" and as he looked at the cover he felt his stomach sink. A picture of a silver haired man with a mask on and his Hitai-ate covering his eye was seen hiding behind a fence, watching a totally Uke looking brown haired man with a scar across his nose walk merrily down the street.

"Damn those yaoi fan girls!" He thought as he flipped a few pages in before stopping. "…Actually… Hehehe… Iruka better lookout when we get back from this mission, I'll have tons of good ideas…" With a perverted gleam in his lone eye, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree to read his new book, while Sasuke hopped up on to the branch and kept vigil, wondering why there was a picture of his sensei… Never mind. He turned his head from the book with a light blush and continued to look out for trouble.

The next morning Asta felt less tired, and was shocked too realize she hadn't been woken for her shift. As she left the tent, she noticed that the fishing gear, and Sasuke, was gone, Sakura was waking up the fire and a happy, yet tired Kakashi was bouncing up to her. As he handed her her book back, she raised an eyebrow. "Finished already?"

He nodded and she giggled lightly. "Hey Asta, you reckon you could take over this mission while I go home and… _Talk_ to Iruka."

Asta laughed merrily before answering.

OI! WHAT SHOULD HER ANSWER BE? XD If Asta takes over the mission, you will see more of her skills, but we won't see the flashback that'll be induced when Kakashi uses his Sharingan, plus Kakashi will be a bit disappointed when he gets back.

If he stays, Asta WILL have that sharingan induced flashback and… We'll see I guess.

If you noticed, I just finished editing the previous chapters, including deleting all the authors comments. Anyway….

_Enna Rose xD_


	11. Chapter 11

**BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 11**

**Ninja lesson 17: Flashbacks are there to be feared, they hold too much knowledge and waste too much time…**

He nodded and she giggled lightly. "Hey Asta, you reckon you could take over this mission while I go home and… **Talk** to Iruka."

Asta laughed merrily before answering.

"…Sorry Kashi-kun. That book was started ages ago and since then Iruka-san has hooked up with Genma." She giggled when the man pouted. "Awh c'mon… When we get back, I'll help you find _plenty_ of things to do." And with a suggestive wink, she went to pack away the tent.

The afternoon found the group walking again in almost the same positions. Asta was wearing a black mini skirt and black, leathery Boob tube with the same coat from yesterday, a red kage one with black flames. Sasuke was wearing a darkish blue loose hoody (down) and a pair of semi tight white flared jeans. Sakura was wearing a Her-pink Midriff hoody (where you can see the belly button) and a miniskirt as well, though hers was that flared, schoolgirl type, as well as fishnet leggings.

It didn't take long though, for Asta's senses to twitch. Someone was nearby, and by the sound of the footsteps, they were either tall or buff. Glancing at Kakashi, she raised an eyebrow at his oblivious-ness. With a sigh, she bent down and grabbed both Sakura and Sasuke's ankles, causing the two to topple over, while Kakashi just managed to hit the dirt with Tazuna. Less then a milli-second later, a giant sword whizzed past their heads, burying itself in a tree with a soft thunk.

As Asta and Kakashi got up, Asta dusting of her clothes, they looked up to see a man standing on the sword. Asta sighed as the other 3 also stood up.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon on of the mist." Asta stated, more to the Genin and Tazuna then Kakashi.

The man looked at her. " Big whoop, you know my name."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I know more then that." She said as she began to list them on her fingers. "Member of the 7 swordsman of the mist. Ex-Mist shinobi. Your sword is the legendary kubikiri houchou…"

"Ok, Ok. I get it." He said, slightly annoyed, before turning to the other man who was regarding him coldly. "Just gimme the old man and you can go off on your merry little way."

"Sorry, not an option." Kakashi said, lifting up his Hitai-ate. (Forehead protector) Asta's eyes widened.

(First person/ Asta's view)

_Ow. My head hurts. I open my eyes but I only see a darkroom, I try to move and my eyes widen to see my hands in chains. The room was a cell, that much is obvious._

_Panic starts to seep in and I began frantically searching my memory, all I can remember was Itachi and I training…_

_The door opens… I didn't notice there was a door. Someone comes in, he's rather tall. He has an ANBU uniform?_

_I see his face through the dim light and I relax a little. "Itachi, what am I doing here?"_

_He kept walking and knelt down in front of me, it was then I noticed his sharingan was on. It was then that I got worried. "Itachi…?"_

_His eyes never left mine, it was really unnerving. "I cannot have you in my way tonight Asta."_

_My eyes widened, what was he talking about? "What, Itachi…" He leaned even closer and I held my breath. Sure, I'd been getting use to him being this close… But something wasn't right…_

_In a flash, his eyes changed. Mangekyou Sharingan. I didn't notice it then… But my Kekei genkai must've activated right then and there otherwise I would've died. As it was… I wish I had. My body collapsed, and later Isi, the one who'd found me, told me that my expression had been that of terror, pain and betrayal. What I saw in his dream world, I'll never forget._

With a slight fluttering of her cape, Asta was in front of Kakashi, slowly lowering his headband down again. With emotional eyes and a small smile, she murmured, "I'll take care of him…"

As she turned around, Zabuza gulped lightly, she didn't look very happy as she cracked her knuckles. "From this moment out… I'm having a bad day." Kakashi's eyes widened, he knew what that meant. Grabbing his client's shirt, he swiftly jumped backwards, and with a quick glance between Sasuke and Sakura, they too were close to follow.

"'Kashi-Kun, what's this guy worth in the Bingo book?" She asked, turning around slightly.

"Um… 2,500 dollars." He said, and Asta's gaze turned back to the man. Her hand slowly reached down to her weapons pouch as she drew a Kunai. Lunging forward incredibly fast, she swiped at his throat, only to have him lean back, just in time for it to be non-fatal, his own eyes wide as she smirked.

"Bingo…"


	12. Chapter 12

**BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 12**

**The hunter and the goddess… Hmm.**

"_Um… 2,500 dollars." He said, and Asta's gaze turned back to the man. Her hand slowly reached down to her weapons pouch as she drew a Kunai. Lunging forward incredibly fast, she swiped at his throat, only to have him lean back, just in time for it to be non-fatal, his own eyes wide as she smirked._

"_Bingo…"_

It was at that point however that Asta glanced at the bushes, before back flipping away. It was also at that point that a mysterious figure in the bushes thought they'd better act fast or risk suspicion. 4 Senbon flew out of the cover, imbedding themselves in Zabuza's neck, sending him flying a few feet before landing gracelessly on his side.

Said mysterious figure jumped out of the bushes as Asta rose from her crouch before bowing lightly. "Hunter-san" she said after straightening with a nod. The masked ninja hesitated before bowing back.

"Thank-you for occupying his mind while I killed him, Kunoichi-san." The masked figure then appeared next to Zabuza, hands forming a seal. "If you do not mind, his body holds many secrets and I must go dispose of him." With a nod from the woman the hunter disappeared.

As Asta walked back to the group, she sighed. "Looks like we won't be getting THAT bounty and…" Suddenly she whirled around and looked at the previously occupied spot with disbelief. "That sonuvabitch!"

"Asta?" Kakashi asked with a blink.

She turned around and sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I'm so stupid… Hunters are supposed to destroy the body where it FELL! Lest they let more secrets escape! That fraud."

Kakashi sighed, remembering reading something like that in one of his non-porn books (however few in numbers they may be.) "He was probably his accomplice."

"Probably…" Asta said absent mindedly before clapping her hands with a grin. "Well, wasting time here isn't going to do much, let's get over to Tazuna-Chan's house."

Kakashi nodded and once again pulled out his little orange book (finding it slightly less enjoyable and wishing he had the yaoi one back), Sakura tried to start up a conversation with a uncooperative Sasuke, while Sasuke was trying to work out how this girl could really be Naruto and Tazuna was just walking Lazily.

Nothing abnormal about that…

After they arrived at the old man's house, they were kindly introduced to his daughter, Tsunami, who had just finished making a large meal for them all, having expected her father back today.

As the group sat down to eat the lovely meal, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi with there back to the wall, Tazuna at the head, and Asta sitting facing the wall, with Tsunami on her left.

Asta was just lifting up a spoon full of corn when she sighed and, looking rather angry with her self, dropped it back down onto the plate and leant her cheek on her hand. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, as he was also sitting in the middle to save Sasuke from becoming deaf.

"Asta, what is it now?" He asked, as Tazuna, and the genin turned their attention to the girl.

"We have company…" She said before yawning. The door behind her slammed open and Tsunami jumped at the sight of her son in tears, photo frame in his right hand. Asta raised an eyebrow before picking up the forgotten spoon and shovelling some corn into her mouth. After swallowing she spoke again. "What's eaten him?"

"Ah! This is my grandson Inari. Inari come over here and say hello to these lovely people." Tazuna said, but the boy had ignored him and stamped right over to Asta, an angry look on his face.

She furrowed her eyebrows quizzically. "What do you want, cry-baby?"

"What?! I'm not a cry-baby!" He yelled.

"Hmph. Try wiping away your tears and then saying that." She mumbled, regretfully realising that she couldn't talk and eat at the same time, and that looked to be where this was going.

"I'm only crying 'cos it's the anniversary of my father's death!" He yelled again, wiping furiously at his eyes.

Asta shrugged. "Get over it."

"I will not, He was the most important person in the world to me…!" He stopped when Asta got to her feat, rounding around her chair, she lifted him up by the front of his shirt and narrowing her eyes at him. Tsunami and Sakura gasped and Tazuna and Kakashi were half out of their seat in case she tried to do anything.

"Before you go around talking like the only thing that mattered in this world was your father, you better stop and think about other people." She said angrily, giving him a light shake. "My _Mother _died giving birth to me. My _Father _died when I was 4. Half the people I've ever known may be dead and I'm none the wiser. My Ex-boyfriend killed his whole clan and left the village…" Suddenly she stopped.

Dropping the boy back on his feet she glanced at Kakashi and Sasuke before heading out the front door, pulling out a cellphone from her kunai pouch and muttering something that sounded like 'I need to call Hikari'. As the door closed behind her Kakashi fell back in her seat and Sasuke's hands clenched underneath the table.

(The cellphone thing will only be important in the next chapter, I don't want it to be a major thing, as it hasn't been used in the show. R&R)


	13. Chapter 13

BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams

**BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter written to the English version of "Fields of hope" Watching the fall of Junius Seven… Gundam Seed Destiny.**

'_I need to call Hikari'._

_The door closed behind her and Kakashi fell back in his seat as Sasuke's hands clenched underneath the table._

It didn't take Kakashi long to rouse from his stupor and he also disappeared out onto the veranda. Asta was leaning against the balcony, phone in hand but not being used.

"…Asta…?" He asked, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. His eyes widened when her unoccupied hand lifted to rub her nose.

"What 'Kashi?" She asked, words sounding a bit watery.

"Asta… Are you crying?" He asked leaning forward to look over her shoulder but she turned away.

"No, of course not!" She said, sniffing.

"…" He hesitated, before asking the question that made her freeze. "Asta… What happened with you and Itachi?"

She began to fidget before her one hand eventually came to rest on her mouth and her shoulders gave a light shake. His hand disappeared from her shoulder only to for him to wrap his arms around her shakeing shoulders. As she leaned back, head resting on his shoulder, he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I was 10 when he found me on the Hokage Mountains…" She began. "As you know, for one to become an Anbu, you have to have some promise, then find an actual Anbu and get them to teach you what ever else you need to know, before putting you up before the council."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I accepted. I wasn't going to turn down the chance to train an oh so prideful Uchiha." She snickered, but it was sad. "He was pretty good actually… I only had to teach him the Anbu's code and little things like that before I put him before the council."

_"Any more nominations for Anbu?" Lady councilwoman asked the aligned shinobi. One stepped forward, looked to be a captain. "Yes, Fox?"_

_"I would like to nominate Itachi Uchiha for an Anbu position." The captain stated. Murmurs began among the ranks and someone called out 'He's only 11.' "He may only be 11, but he has approached me for the position and met my standards."_

_"And we all know how high Fox's standards are." Someone chuckled, and Fox turned around to glare, despite the mask, at a fellow captain._

_"Enough!" The councilwoman yelled, and the murmuring ceased. "Do you believe Itachi Uchiha is at the level of an Anbu and should be admitted in to our ranks, Fox?" when she received a nod, she continued. "Then hence forth Itachi Uchiha will receive his Uniform and be given the codename 'Black flame'."_

"However, Itachi wasn't pleased to learn I was a captain, as he found when he joined my squad. He demanded…"

_"I demand you be my sparing partner!" The Uchiha proclaimed to the girl, without a uniform, lying on the grass. She raised an eyebrow._

_"Haven't I done enough, Black flame-chan?" she asked, raising a mocking eyebrow. "Besides, I doubt you could hold your own against me."_

_And he came at her, no weapons just brute strength, and the found them selves rolling around on the ground trying to be the one on top. Asta got bored soon though, and as Itachi finally managed to pin, she started laughing. "What d'ya know, you got me! OK, OK, I'll be your training partner, but in return you gotta smile more." She said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Later he wouldn't remember why or how she'd done it, but he smiled right then and there._

"So, I became his training partner, it was fun. We soon found our selves going out though. Dinner after training. Breakfast if we trained through the night. Swimming if we trained on a lake. But then it happened, I woke up in a dark place, don't know how I got there, don't know why…"

_I see his face through the dim light and I relax a little. "Itachi, what am I doing here?"_

_He kept walking and knelt down in front of me, it was then I noticed his sharingan was on. It was then that I got worried. "Itachi…?"_

_His eyes never left mine, it was really unnerving. "I cannot have you in my way tonight Asta."_

_My eyes widened, what was he talking about? "What, Itachi…" He leaned even closer and I held my breath. Sure, I'd been getting_ _use to him being this close… But something wasn't right…_

_In a flash, his eyes changed. Mangekyou Sharingan. I didn't notice it then… But my Kekei genkai must've activated right then and there otherwise I would've died. As it was… I wish I had. My body collapsed, and later Isi, the one who'd found me, told me that my expression had been that of terror, pain and betrayal. What I saw in his dream world, I'll never forget._

"I hated it! I hated him! I made him promise never to use that thing on me after he mastered it! He left me, he killed them… and I couldn't do anything about it!"

Kakashi interrupted her. "What did he show you?"

"H-He showed me…" He had never seen her this vulnerable before. She was a goddess for crying out loud! "He showed me everyone. Everyone… Dieing. One by one. In front of my very eyes, by his hands. Over and over again. Isi, Kida, Enna, Kazuki, My squad, their squads, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka… Everyone."

His arms tightened around her but before he could say anything her phone started buzzing. A Text. It had reply written on the top so he could only guess she sent one before he came out there.

_Original message: Hey, Enna, Any knews on _him_?_

_Reply: Actually… It seems he maybe coming to Konoha…_

OMG! RnR! I'm going to be-graehlgrnjabavnriovrbvfaighupi0fvhqwyfegvbeirdnfl73489gtfuriejhffqwingiranqlknds head falls on keyboard…. Many times…


	14. Chapter 14

**BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 14**

**An Annoyingly long conversation we could all do without but I still put in here anyway because it helps with the plot and Yadda, yadda, yadda… Shawty got low low low low low low low! xD**

_Original message: Hey, Enna, Any news on _him_?_

Reply: Actually… It seems he maybe coming to Konoha…

Asta jumped. Quickly dialling in a number, she pushed the speaker button and the two waited as it rang. Finally someone answered, "_Hello?"_ a bubbly voice said.

"Itachi's coming to Konoha!?" Asta practically screamed, making Kakashi (and he was fairly sure Miss bubbly voice) jump.

"_What? No… OH! You were talking about Itachi?"_ The bubbly voice sighed. _"No, Itachi isn't coming to Konoha, in fact he's in Kumo. (_Rock or Lightning, I dunno)_ You've been on this huge investigation about Orochimaru recently and I thought you were talking about him."_

Asta sighed in relief. "And you're supposed to be the smart one Enna…"

"_Hey! I resent that! Here I am working my tail off trying to work out where Orochimaru is for you and you yell at me about Itachi! Sheesh. I can't imagine how sore Haiinu's ears are!_" The bubbly voice, Enna, said.

Asta sighed again, relaxing in to Kakashi's arms, happy to hear her friends usual bickering. "Ok Enna, I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"_Fine…_" The voice sighed, before her voice became distant, as she had obviously pulled the phone away. _'Oh, some reports! What do we have hear?_' suddenly the voice stopped as well as the rustling of paper. '_Your kidding! … You got this personally right? … Uh huh. … Mmk, Thanks…_' Her voice rose again as she began talking to the pair.

"_Asta! Big news! I knew Orochimaru was coming to Konoha, but not when, why or how… Chuunin Exams!"_ Asta paled slightly and the voice continued_. "Hinata just bought this in for me, some applications to the Chuunin exams from a new village, hidden sound and…"_ A voice interrupted.

"Hinata?!" Kakashi asked and both Asta, and apparently the girl on the line stiffened.

"_Asta… Who was that_?" Enna asked and Asta flinched.

"Um… Kakashi Hatake… Naruto's Jounin instructor… I'm on a mission with him…" She said carefully.

Enna sighed. "_How many times do we have to tell you Asta? Goddess work is not for outsiders… and say hello to Mr Hatake, now if I may continue…" _

Kakashi interrupted again. "Wait. You said something about the young Hyuuga girl, Hinata."

"It is not your place to meddle with a goddess' affairs or acquaintances 'Kashi-kun. And furthermore..!" Asta would've continued yelling at him had laughter not interrupted her, coming from 4 distinct voices. "Umm… Hey, Isi, Kida, Kazuki…"

Ignored…

Back at Konoha, in the Goddess's HQ, a girl named Isi with long blonde wavy locks and a denim cap on, with black eyes and a kool yellow costume walked into the room. With her came another girl name Kida, with poofy green hair of which two bows were attached, green eyes and a green outfit very similar to Isi's. Seeing Kazuki, a girl with purple hair dressed the same way as Kidas and purple eyes, as well as another similar uniform, 'cept purple, sitting at her desk, they went and sat with her while Enna talked on the speaker phone to Asta. However, when 'Kashi-kun' came up, Kida and Kazuki side glanced at each other and burst into laughter while Enna turned around and wiggled her eyebrows at the grinning Isi, making the two of them also burst into laughter.

"_G-Guys...! Hey! Stop That! No… Guys! Shut up…!"_ A slightly fuzzy voice came through the phone, but the girls paid no head.

"_Awh, Cmon… It's not that Funny… _**Kazuki likes silver not purple!"** The last sentence was shouted, and needless to say, one of the girls stopped laughing with a blush, and the rest cooled down before they all gathered round the phone.

"Kashi-kun? Is he Cute? When do we get to meet him? Are you going out? What about this months ANBU party, is he coming?" They purred out, enticing a blush from the girl they couldn't see, but they heard the mans chuckle.

"_Now, now ladies, calm down. I'm handsome, not cute. We can meet as soon as the mission's over. Yes we are going out, and yes I am coming to the ANBU party."_ Kakashi said, his lone eye making it own little smile instead of his mouth.

As the four glanced each other, grinning and going 'ooo' another voice came through the phone. _"You prideful little, Ugh! Who said we were going out, Kakashi?"_

"_I did?… OW!"_

"_Humph, Serves you right. Anyway, I called to ask, what have we got on the Mist hunter Nins?"_

Enna chuckled lightly before walking over to a cabinet, pulling a big folder, opening it, and walking back to the phone. "We've got enough for what you need to know, Asta, and I just updated it yesterday with some help from Hikari."

"Sweet! Mmk, we encountered a hunter yesterday, tall, kinda young, uses Senbon…"

Asta didn't get to finish before she was interrupted.

"Hold it, Asta. There are no Hunters from mist that use Senbon, usually only Kumo Hunters use Senbon… But she did give em another entrant for the bingo book. Someone who uses senbon and fits your description. Says He's working as an accomplice for 'Zabuza Momochi.'" Enna read, after leaning over her desk and pulling out a small cream coloured folder.

"_Oh, Perfect! Told you he wasn't a real hunter! So Enna, What's the bounty?_' Asta asked eagerly.

"Hmm… Same as Zabuza's, 2,500 Dollars." Enna said, looking to see Isi now perched on Asta's desk (a number of papers now mysteriously out of sight.) and Kida and Kazuki sitting on the floor looking rather bored.

"_Kay, Thanks. Bye!"_ She said, before stopping "_No wait, Call Hikari and tell her too send the reward money for both Zabuza and the Senbon User to our office, kay?"_

"Kay, oh, and the boys name is… Haku. He's an Ice user so look out." Enna said, putting back both folders.

"_Will do. And Isi, Make sure you put those papers back in order." _Asta said, but before the line cut, they heard. _"Ha! Told you he wasn't a real hunter!"_

_**This chapter gave me some real shit, so I'm sorry for the late update!**_


	15. Chapter 15

BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams

**BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams**

**Chapter 15**

The night went by rather fast, Kakashi and Asta finally noticed the chairs on the veranda, and sat down to talk about little things like the ANBU party and Asta talked about the goddess'. The rest stayed inside. Inari went back to his room after dinner and Tsunami and Sakura did the Dishes, I think Tazuna fell asleep on the couch, I'm not sure .

Sasuke though, was a different story altogether. He sat there, in one of the guest rooms, thinking, a large scowl on his face, infamous Uchiha glare set on the roof. _'Asta… Itachi… Naruto… Itachi… Asta?'_ He closed his eyes with a groan and rolled over. _'Life is to fucking complicated.'_

Morning:

Kakashi blinked. He and Sasuke were sharing a room, and the girls another. Someone was up, moving unusually silently. Sasuke woke up too, when Kakashi stirred him, and after a few minutes, he heard the silent footsteps pass their door. Glancing at each other, they reached for their weapons and moved towards the door, where they heard grumbling.

When they opened there door, Sakura opened hers as well, sleepily rubbing her eyes she said "Asta's not in her room… Night" She turned around and went back to bed.

As they looked around they found Asta was walking around the house in her usual morning stupor, not that they knew it was usual. Sasuke ignored it, and went back to bed. Intrigued by the way that Asta insulted everything, Kakashi followed her around.

"Stupid rubber ducky… get the fuck out of my way," Asta snarled to the couch as she accidentally bumped her shin on it.

Kakashi found it hard to suppress chuckles at this behaviour. To his surprise, Asta turned to the clock next to him and stormed up to it, looking it right in the face.

"You think its funny, do you, Clock?" she growled, glowering at the poor wooden piece. "You think its funny that the Rubber Ducky hit me in the shin with a baseball bat, don't you?"

Although the clock didn't exactly answer, Asta smacked it. Grumbling as she walked away, she yelled at three more objects before everyone else came out into the kitchen.

"Ne, Kakashi, is she always like that?" Sakura asked with a few chuckles. All thoughts of going back to bed had obviously left her head.

Kakashi looked at her "How should I know?" She simply shrugged.

Tsunami went to the counter to make some coffee for herself while Tazuna bent to pick up the broken clock. As soon as Tsunami finished off making the coffee however, Asta, wizzing by, stopped. Picking up the mug she smiled. "Ahhh…. Lovely, thanks for the coffee." And then she disappeared back to her and Sakura's room.

It was while later, when everyone had had breakfast and gotten dressed, that Asta emerged from her room, she blinked when she found everyone staring at her. "What?"

Current Status: KakashiLMAO, SakuraROFL, SasukeLOL, Tazuna and Tsunami . (Inside joke, sorry)

"Awh cmon guys! Stop laughing, Ugh, Deja Moo." Asta said, giving up.

"Deja moo?" Asked Inari, Looking up from his breakfast.

"Yeah, Deja Moo. The feeling I've heard this bull before." Asta said.

"Right… Anyway! Its time to get to work on the bridge, so he's gunna come babysit- Ugh… I mean guard me?"

_**This chapter is unedited, as I am rushing. I will be away for the next 4 days and cannot write, also it's the end of the holidays when ig et back so don't expect an update for a week.**_

_**Chapter is dedicated to youtube AMV called "Sasunaru all about us" by GabbyXD or something, its great and sad and please watch**_

_**Sorry about abrupt end to chapter**_

_**Enna Rose xD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_What to say, what to say, what to say. Firstly. I am SO sorry! Its just a lot of things have been happening and I could list it all but that wouldn't help! … On lighter news xD I put up another story the other day, called sightless, check it out. And after this chapter, I should be kicking off "book 0:??" , and if you STILL don't know about that, check out my profile. Hmm, anyway… An oath, if you will, 2k+ every weekend, I swear it._

**BOOK 1: The Chuunin Exams. **

**Chapter 16 I'm late because I'm a real bitch and when this story is DONE, THEN I'll go kill myself for you guys. xD.**

So, despite Asta's humorous start to the morning, the day was sure to get better, right? It was sunny, the birds were singing, and just about everything was perfect. That is to say, until Tazuna discovered just how strong Asta and Kakashi really were…

"Oi, you two, hurry up, I need those steal and wooden beams at the end of the bridge in the next 5 minutes! M.I.N.U.T.E.S!" He said, ticking off something on his clipboard, as Asta, carrying several steal beams, and Kakashi, carrying twice as many wooden beams walked past him. The 2 genin were following behind them, Sasuke's thoughts nowhere near his body and Sakura's mouth running a mile a minute.

"Can he be any MORE bossy?" Asta asked Kakashi, trying to block out the drone of Sakura's voice.

"He shouldn't be, I mean, we're only supposed to be guarding him." Kakashi said, and with a groan, dropped the wooden beams with a loud clatter. "And, we are getting underpaid, I mean. He really doesn't have a right to do this."

"Exactly!" Asta said, and much more gracefully but her beams down. However, despite how lovely the day had started, there really wasn't anything they could do as a thick fog rolled over the area. But her head did snap back in the direction of the house with a concerned look in her eyes. "Kakashi… Something's wrong."

The two genin had come to stand between the older shinobi, Sakura was worried and Sasuke didn't like what was happening, Asta reached over and grabbed Tazuna's arm, pulling him in the middle too. "And not just here, someone tripped the wires near Tazuna's house, and I specifically showed Inari and Tsunami where they were and told them NOT to trip them in case something happened."

Kakashi was glancing around the mist, looking for any chakra signature. "Go. We'll take care of stuff here." Asta looked at him before nodding shortly.

"I'll be back in a flash." She disappeared, but shortly afterwards the fog reverberated the sound of maniacal laughter as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke armed themselves against the unseen enemy.

Asta arrived at the scene within minutes to find a broken wall. She also heard a scream tear itself through the air and jumped to the edge of the damaged wall, peeking through. "Mom!!" That was Inari, but she couldn't see him from her position. She did see, however, two buff ninjas, a broken table, and Tsunami cowering in the corner.

"Don't come in Inari! Run away!" She shouted. The two men looked at each other, one went to draw his sword and Inari stepped back when Tsunami shouted again, drawing their attention. "Wait! If you touch that child, I will bite my tongue and kill myself. You want a hostage, right?"

"Hehe…" The one on the shorter side, with long hair and clown marks under his eyes spoke. "Thank your mom kid. We won't hurt you… At least not yet."

"Awh, I wanted to cut something." The other, shirtless one said. He was the one who'd tried to draw his sword.

"Give it a rest." The first said. "You just cut up a bunch of stuff." He grabbed Tsunami roughly, ignoring her small shriek, and shoved her at the other man, who swooped her up onto his shoulder. They both began to walk to the exit, right next to asta, and she could hear Little Inari breaking down in his spot.

She was just about to move, they about to step out and lead Tsunami away when the crying stopped. "Get…" It was said weakly, but the next phrase was a shout. "Get away from my mom!" Footsteps were heard and she cursed. **"Don't! Stupid, you're using a level limit! You mightn't be a match for them!" **Naruto yelled, but she ignored him.

She jumped forward through the whole and the clownish one stumbled away from her, whipping up his sword and nipping her on the side. With a wince, she grabbed Tsunami from the buff, frozen man and Inari off the floor and darted to the farthest wall. She leaned them against it and spun with two kunai in hand.

"Woohoohoo…" The clown one spoke and her gaze whipped to him as he chuckled. "What do we have here?"

She shuffled slightly on her feet and glared between the two men. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She reprimanded herself. _A level limiter, I'm at a quarter of my full strength! I'm so stupid! I honestly did not think he would be attacking again this quick! And it doesn't help that last night was a new moon._

The buff one took a step forward and she jumped. _Shit! Calm down!_ She breathed deeply. The man smirked. "I dunno, but she's kinda jumpy. She's kinda cute as well."

She shuffled on her feet again as her kunai glinted in the light form the window. She disappeared. Mr buff looked around in a flurry while Mr clown sharply brought up his sword, stopping her blow. She piffed the other kunai at his stomach and as he jumped back, she jumped sideways, away from mr Buff's sword.

SPLASH! Kakashi was hurtled across the puddles that now littered the bridge, only just managing to get his footing in time to dodge a downwards sweep from Zabuza's sword. He risked a quick glance at the house of Mirrors, shocked to see a wounded Sasuke, but instantly brought back from his musings when a figure charged him…

When Asta finally emerged form the house, she not only sported the still weeping wound on her ribs, but a gash diagonally across her thigh, not very deep, and a small wound on her shoulder. The assassins were bound and Tsunami assured her that if they awoke, they would feal the blunt end of 

her frying pan. She ran, as fast as her wound allowed her, to the bridged, for this was proof, if other things weren't, that they were under attack.

She was there in time to see Sasuke fall to a deadly barrage of needles. She quickly darted to his side, catching him as he fell. "Sasuke? Oi! Don't die now Uchiha, What about killing your brother?" It hurt. It hurt, surprisingly, a lot, when he fell.

She laid him down. Dead or Alive, He wouldn't live if the threat was still here. She looked into one of the mirrors and came face to face with the hunter. She smirked lowly. Sasuke stirred and she knew he was living, for now, and she grabbed some of the needles strewn about. The image of the hunter flickered and danced over all the mirrors surrounding her, and she knew this wasn't to be easy.

_This one doesn't meet the 2k limit though P. GO, LOOK NOW! I shall finally make book 0! RAWR! It will be updated maybe once every second week._

_Enna Rose xD_


End file.
